spectremanfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuruma Nikuras
Kuruma-Nikuras is a kaiju that appeared in episode 23 and 24 of the TV series Spectreman. Powers/Weapons * Teleportation: Kuruma-Nikuras is able to teleport at will. * Smokescreen: Kuruma-Nikruas is able to shot black smoke out from his face that can blind foes. * Hooks: Kuruma-Nikuras is equipped with hooks insted of hands that he uses to attack or pick up items. History Episode 23 Originally a hand made toy made by a boys father, it and the boy soon ended up being hit by a speeding car. The boy ends up in the hospital and his emotions for revenge on all hit and run drivers and some energy waves manifested into a giant sized monster that shared a bond with the boy. Kuruma-Nikuras eventually went on a killing spree, attacking hit and run drivers. His actions would eventually forces Jôji to transform into Spectreman and fight him. Spectreman was outmatched by the monsters teleporting abilities and eventually teleports else where. Later Kuruma reappears when he finds the actual driver that ran him over and tries to kill him but, meets Dr. Gori's newest creation Baronsaurus (a monster based on a drawing the same boy drew) and the two began their fight. Baronsaurus was also outmatched due to his teleportation. Eventually he teleports to a near by location and watches in amusement as Baronsaurus is attacked by the military. Spectreman then appears again and the hero then fights both creatures but, tries to convince Kuruma to stop but, then Dr. Gori not only calls back Baronsaurus but, also Kuruma as well and both are transfered to the ship. Episodes 24 Back on the ship, Baronsaurus leads Kuruma to a separate room where Karas tries to control him but, fails causing Kuruma to teleport away and rampage in the city. During its made siege, the monster comes across a car with several innocents in it, realizing what it has done the monster calms down a moves the car to safety. Angry from this, Dr. Gori sends Baronsaurus to attack Kuruma-Nikuras and the two monster fight it out. Spectreman appears and Kuruma teleports away to spectate the fight. Spectreman seemed to be on the ropes fighting Baronsaurus but, just when he was about to be hit with a building, Kuruma teleports right in front of the building to catch and throw it back at the monster. with the chance Spectreman uses his Spectre-Flash and kills Baronsaurus. With the fight over, the monster disappears for good when the driver apologies for what he did and with some words from Spectreman. Gallery kuru.jpg Traffikong 3.jpg|Black Mist Merchandise kuratoy.jpg kuratoi.jpg Trivia * In the english dub, the monster is just referred to as Kuruma * Kuruma-Nikuras story is later adapted for another tokusatsu series Ultraman 80 episode 44 where a similar case happens to a boy who had been attacked by a biker gang and was holding a Ultraseven figure during his assult. His anger lead to the toy becoming Delusion Ultraseven and goes on a rampage. Both had a connection to their monsterous bodies, the only difference being that while Delusion Ultraseven was a complete villian of his own anger and will, Kuruma was able to control his mood. Category:Kaiju Category:Spectreman Kaiju